


As We Build Our Alter

by zombiecheetah



Series: Where Loyalties Lie [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, alternate chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecheetah/pseuds/zombiecheetah
Summary: Loki and Sigyn reconnect in more ways than one. A NSFW version of Chapter 4 of Snakes in the Garden.





	As We Build Our Alter

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated. <3 Hang with me on tumblr under zombiecheetah!

They made it to her bedroom, with her leading him in and him shutting the door behind them.

“Better?” she asked, leaning against her desk to pull her shoes and her headpiece off, her dark waved hair tumbling out of the headpiece. “I hate those stupid gatherings.”

“I much prefer this party,” he said, slowly walking over to her, placing his hands back on her waist. “Only one person to impress here.”

“Is this how you plan on talking about the whole courting again idea?” she asked him as his hands ghosted up her torso. “Or is this just another stroll down memory lane?”

He chose his words carefully as a cool tip of his finger started to stroke the bottom of her neckline where skin met fabric. He noticed her pupils were blown, the usual warmth in her eyes now replaced with a hunger that made it difficult for him to tease rather than just dive right into her. “I believe that the idea warrants discussion.”

“You seem to be distracted this time around,” she said, her breath hitching in her throat as his fingertips slowly, painfully, traced up her bare stretch of skin to her collarbone.

“Trust me when I say, my dearest Sigyn, that my only focus is you,” he murmured, gazing at her.

She stood on her toes, cupped his face and brought his lips to hers and for a moment he thought he had entered a dream. Her lips were warm and soft, but before he could respond, she pulled away for a moment, searching his face for an invitation to continue. He bent down and kissed her hard, dipping his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her into him. His teeth found her bottom lip and he tugged at it, as one of his hands dipped behind the fabric of that neckline to grasp at her breast, causing a lovely little sound to fall out of her mouth.

“Believe me now?” he asked quietly, his mouth nipping at her jawline. He felt one of her hands slip between them and palm the uncomfortably tight front of his pants making him sigh and lay a kiss on her neck. “I want to be inside of you...” he growled in her ear as she stroked the outside leather of his pants.

He suddenly found himself being pushed off her, and she hitched up her skirts, threw off her undergarments, and sat on the edge of the desk, her legs spread, exposing herself to him. “Show me how much,” she challenged, her eyes bright and teasing as she took his hand, pulling him back to her, and pressed his palm against her heat.  

He could have finished right there and then and been perfectly content. Bending down, his lips began an exploration down the soft skin of her neck and collarbone, while his fingers toyed with her outer folds. She gripped the desk as he stroked her, biting her lip as his lips danced over her skin. “ _Gods_ , Mischief,” she moaned, trying to rock her hips against his fingers in a way that would help the tension that was building in her heat. “ _Fuck_ , just touch me-”

“Patience, dearest” he murmured pulling off her neck, one of his fingers dipping ever so slightly into her slit making her hips buck. Even in the low light of her room he could see a bit of her dampness had dripped down her inner thighs, the sight of which made him once again keenly aware that his pants were very tight around his front. “You are soaking for me,” he purred, easily sliding two fingers into her, hooking them around her warm inner walls and placing pressure there. She whimpered throwing her head back, trying to balance herself on the desk while tilting her hips up to give him the fullest access to her slit possible, disavowing all sense of dignity in favor of his touch.

“More...please…” she cried out, making him grin. To see her writhing under him giving him complete control...he could become drunk on the feeling. Slowly he began pumping his fingers in and out of her, taking special care to only lightly graze her clit with his thumb. She took in a gulp of air, and while balancing herself as well as she could, she ungripped a hand from the table and went to touch herself between her legs.

_Well, that won’t do._

It only took a blink and a small bit of seidr from him for her hand to jerk back to the table where it remained stuck. She glared up at him, and he took the opportunity to place just a little bit of pressure on her clit, making her shiver. “Not fair,” she hissed.  

“Trust me,” he whispered. His thumb expertly rubbed her clit while his fingers stroked deep inside her. He watched her closely as her thighs began to shake, her eyes widened and with a whine in the back of her throat, she became undone in his hand. She was still trembling when he released her hand of its magical binding and with a wave of his own, removed the annoyance of clothing between them. His cock was swollen and red, just begging to slide into the slit he had prepared for himself. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her, only for her to grab his wrist, raise his fingers to her lips, and clean her cum off of them with a few swirls of her tongue.

 _Gods_.

He took the opportunity to give his own cock a few pumps with his free hand, thinking that if he was not hard from the last few moments then he doubted anything would make him so. She pulled his fingers out of her mouth, allowing his hand to go free. He scooped under one of her thighs, pulling her knee to her chest. When he tried to push in, however, she winced, placing her hands on his shoulders, stopping him.

“The edge of this desk is starting to dig in. Perhaps instead...you sit?” she breathed, nodding over to the chair next to them.

He smiled, sweetly kissing her forehead. “As my lady commands.” He backed up from the desk with her sliding off and following until he was seated on one of her chairs. She climbed on top of him, her hand circling around his cock, giving it a few pumps, now making his breath hitch in his throat. She lined him up with her heat and slowly sunk down, enveloping him. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, mumbling something between a curse and a prayer, wrapping his hands around her hips as she started to ride him, sinking lower with each buck.

Like in everything else, she was careful and precise in her movements. She teased him just as he did her, not fully sinking down, or moving as fast as he wanted her to, resisting his tight hold on her hips, which he thought stood little chance of not being bruised the next day. Her slick warmth was Valhalla around him, but more than that, with the care she took and the gentle touches of her hands on his chest he truly felt that they were _making love._ She _wanted_ him. She _desired_ him. She was not just _fucking_ him. She was _worshipping_ him as he had just worshipped her and he failed to think in this moment of another encounter that had occurred from such a desire save those few other stolen moments they had shared centuries ago.

Once she had enveloped him fully, she stayed there for a moment, wrapping her arms around his neck while whispering his name, taking the moment to enjoy the feeling of them simply being joined together. He replied with hers, his teeth grazing her earlobe.

When her hips began to move again, she tilted them just so that every dip made her whimper. His hand found its way between them, playing with her as she quickened her pace, sliding him easily in and out of her. He assisted as best he could with his hips thrusting up to meet her own, chasing that sweet relief from the tension that was quickly building in his own gut. She broke first, her legs shaking as she came. The look on her face as she cried out his name was more than enough to make him finish with a cry and a shudder, her hips now yielding to his grip as he emptied himself inside of her.

They stayed joined there for a moment until she stopped trembling and he could gain his bearings before looking up at her. “Good?” he asked with a smile, still gulping for air.

“Good,” she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her legs were unsteady as she slowly pulled herself off him, a mixture of his seed and her cum slowly dripping down his length and her thigh. “Why we ever stopped doing this at all completely escapes me.”

“Indeed,” he said, smiling up at her, reaching up to move a strand of her hair from her forehead to tuck it behind her ear. “Was this worth the wait?”

She grinned. “I may need a repeated experience just to make sure.”

“I will not argue with that.” He nodded over to her bed. “You should get some rest. We both have long days ahead of us.”

Her grin softened, her hands still holding his shoulders, as she gazed at him, looking partly confused, partly hurt. “Will you not stay?”

“I-” He had planned on going over his strategy for the next few days and making sure all of the pieces he had neatly aligned were still where they needed to be. But the look on her face, and the moment they had just shared that had been so hard won, persuaded him to close his mouth and open it with a different answer.

“Of course, I will.” He stood and smoothly led her to her bed. As they both slipped under the covers, she turned on her side to face him, wincing slightly at the soreness of her hips.

“You are not a half bad lay, Loki Odinson.”

He scoffed as he wrapped an arm around her. “I had hoped you would describe my efforts in a more complimentary tone than that.”

She laughed. “I easily rank our sessions at the top of my experiences.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I am glad that you are back. I missed you dearly.”

“I did my best to have an adventure, but I suppose I have just been growing more and more homesick each time,” she said, looking up at him. “And I have yet to find something as fun as that traveling circus I traveled with when I first went down there.” She laid her head on his chest. “But nothing there compares to this. Not even close.”

“If I were king, I would never send you away,” he said quietly, as he began to absentmindedly play with her hair. “You would never need to see Midgard again. You could do whatever you desire.”

“Or whomever.” She gave him a soft, knowing smile. “You are doing that jealousy thing again.”

“Just this once, indulge me,” he insisted, pulling her in closer. “You would never need to leave Asgard again, unless you wished to and you could travel wherever you wished with whomever you wished, though I would hope that I would be included on these adventures. We could do more of this wonderful activity several times a day. And,” he paused for a moment before continuing in an even quieter tone, “I can not think of a more fair, loving queen to rule by my side than you.”

“Queen?” she asked cautiously, raising her eyebrows. “The sex was that good?”

His hand paused in her hair. “There was a discussion-”

“300 years ago there was a discussion, I did not assume you would still be interested in the prospect.” She sighed. “Perhaps we should start with the small promises first. Get me off the Midgard assignment, then go from there.”

His voice stiffened. “You do not believe I can create this future?”

She turned so she could see his face. “My dear, I know better than to ever doubt you,” she said smoothly. “But Thor will be king, Loki. And Queen I have little interest in being. But, my feelings on that prospect that we discussed those many years ago have not changed. Just set a date and tell me when to show up. I just request that Fan be on my side and my dress not be too shocking for the general public.”

“You would not wish to help plan?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Mischief, if I know you at all, you probably have every single detail written down somewhere already complete with music composed by yourself and a script you are going to try to threaten Thor to stick to for his speech. Which, I will tell you right now, is not going to work.”

“At least pretend to be shocked,” he said dryly.

“You are better at all that anyhow,” she said with a wave of her hand, turning back around to stare at the ceiling with him. “I would not know where to start.”

He was quiet for a moment, thinking. “Even if you do not wish to be queen, Sin, you still have potential to be so much more.”

She stiffened slightly against him. “You may wish to explain that thought further because how that came out was that you do not believe I am enough as I am.”  

“Well, of course, I do not mean that,” he said, almost dismissively. “But if you wanted to, you could advance yourself past just being a healer on Asgard who occasionally runs around Midgard.”

“I _like_ being a healer on Asgard,” she insisted. “And I never heard a complaint from you when it was you I was healing. And your biology is the oddest I’ve ever seen in an Aesir. I thought you were going to die that first time.”

“But you managed, better than probably any other could. You think on your feet.”

“Look,” she said with a sigh. “How about we concentrate on convincing your father that 500 years was way too long for this mission to begin with and get me off that assignment. Then we can discuss what I can do after.” She smiled. “Besides you, of course.”

“Trust me, my dear,” he said smoothly. “I do believe that soon Midgard will be nothing than a distant memory for you.”

She sat up and turned around to peer at him. “Is that why you have been so distracted lately? Another classic Loki Odinson scheme?”

“Nothing, Sin, I am working on nothing,” he said in a voice he hoped came across as convincingly reassuring. “Go to sleep. I will still be here in the morning.”

She did not look any less playfully suspicious of him, but curled back up against him, murmuring what sounded like a “love” and a “you.” He smiled. The running to and from that forsaken ice realm, he had wondered on occasion if all of his efforts would be worth it. And now, as he lay there with Sigyn naked in his arms, he smiled. He truly felt like a king.


End file.
